tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
MG ZT
The MG ZT is a MG-branded sportier version of the Rover 75, an executive car, produced by MG Rover from 2001 to 2005. An estate version, the MG ZT-T, was also available. Styling is similar to the 75, although various modifications - most noticeably the wheels and tyres - make for a far sportier ride. Production of the cars ceased in 2005 amidst financial turmoil at MG Rover. In 2001, three years after the launch of the Rover 75 and less than a year after the de-merger of MG Rover from BMW, the MG ZT and MG ZT-T were launched. During the cars' development, the models were codenamed X10 and X11 for the saloon and estate versions respectively. The bodyshell and chassis of the car are almost identical to the Rover 75, but with more aggressive bumper covers and grille, sportier styling, and some unique engine choices, the MG ZT/ZTT became almost unrecognisable from its Rover 75 siblings and appealed to a vastly different audience. Peter Stevens, designer of the McLaren F1, took the lead role in the cars' design. In 2003, the 260 version of the car was launched (codenamed X12 and X13 for the saloon and estate versions respectively), utilising a 4.6 litre V8 from the Ford Mustang range. The model was converted from front-wheel drive to rear-wheel drive and was largely engineered by motorsport and engineering company Prodrive before being completed by MG Rover. The 4.6 version is regarded as a true Q-car. Apart from the badges, the only visual difference externally between the 260 and other ZTs is the quad exhausts. The last competition car built by MG Sports and Racing was a racing version of the V8 MG ZT260. This car was highly modified and lightened it had more power than the standard V8 and a lightweight racing bodykit. The car is now owned by an Australian MG Enthusiast who races it competitively. It is painted dark grey in colour. Before the ZT 260 was launched, MG created a special concept car: the MG XPower ZT 500. This car was intended to show off what MG can do with the ZT's chassis and was never intended for mass production. The XPower ZT is fitted with a 500 bhp supercharged version of the 4.6 litre V8 fitted to the final production car and has a more aggressive bodykit with larger spoiler. The car was saved by the MG owners club and rebuilt using their extensive facilities and expertise. The car was allocated VIN no 001. Also in 2003, the MG ZT-T became the World's Fastest (non-production) Estate car with a top speed of 225.609 mph (360.9 km/h). It achieved this at 55th annual Bonneville Speed Week Nationals, on the Salt Flats in Utah, USA. This car used an 800+bhp Roush Supercharged V8 engine with other heavy modifications. During early 2004, MG-Rover facelifted the design of the ZT and ZT-T to a less retro look, at the same time as the Rover 75 received a facelift. Nanjing Automobile of China purchased MG Rover in July 2005, three months after the company went bankrupt. Production of the MG ZT effectively resumed in early 2007 in the form of the MG 7.Chinese plant rolls out first MG - BBC News. Retrieved 27 March 2007. The cars are still actively supported by an owners club and an owners group specifically for the V8 model. In July 2012 The 75 and ZT Enthusiasts Club was set up to ensure long term preservation of the marque Flexible electronics design The entire in-car entertainment system (Radio Function, Navigation System, Television and Telecommunications systems) is based on a very flexible automotive computer system from BMW. }} As a result the MG ZT can be easily upgraded with the newest BMW technologies including BMW's Bluetooth System, the DVD based Navigation system, and Widescreen displays as well as BMW's CD changers that play MP3s Engines Petrol Diesel Preservation These are nowseen as a modern classic and examples appear at classic car shows and MG owners clubs organised events. MG-ZT (Rover 75) at Weston Park 2012 - IMG 7024.jpg MG Rover ZT - (BC51 JPX) Fire Marshall car at Weston park 2012 -IMG 6659.JPG 2007FOS MGZTT EstateSpeedRecord.jpg References The 75 and ZT Enthusiasts Club External links *MG Motor Limited *Forum dedicated to the MG ZT260 ZT, MG Category:Executive cars Category:Sedans Category:Sports sedans Category:Station wagons Category:Vehicles introduced in 2001 Category:Front-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Rear-wheel-drive vehicles